1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phone cable crimping tool, and more particularly, to a phone cable crimping tool which comprises two types of crimping head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional phone cable crimping tool usually consists of one crimping head, which can only be applied in crimping a terminal plate of a specific phone cable standard. However, this causes a user inconvenience, for the phone cable crimping tool is required to be changed whenever a cable with a different standard needs to be crimped.
Although there are other phone cable crimping tools which allow for the replacement of the crimping head, the complex structure increases the production cost and cannot be widely accepted by the public.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a phone crimping tool which consists of a simple structure with two selective tool heads in order to resolve the aforementioned problems.